JUST
by Jildael
Summary: Torpemente, un día de Navidad, Harry rompió el corazón de Hermione. Doce años después, él lo sabía: había sido el más perfecto idiota enamorado que no sabe lo que hace hasta que es demasiado tarde... Leed y contadme qué os ha parecido.


**JUST**

_**Abedaêl**_

Los copos de nieve danzaban tranquilamente alrededor de él.

Pero él no los miraba, pese a que el espectáculo era precioso; él sólo se concentraba en el parque: todo seguía igual, tantos años después, y eso le dio cierta paz. Había en ese parque una variedad impresionante de encinas, cipreses y abetos. Todos estaban cubiertos de nieve; de vez en cuando, el viento otoñal les quitaba algo de su manto y el verde relucía entre tanto blanco. En ese parque había sólo un abedul.

Harry caminó hacia él luego de horas de estar congelándose bajo una vieja encina. Se apoyó en el árbol, tratando de reunir el valor suficiente.

Porque Harry ba a hacer algo trascendente.

Un espasmo de dolor lo atravesó cuando miró el abedul de nuevo.

Doce años atrás, en ese mismo lugar, le había roto el corazón a la mujer que amaba.

Doce años atrás, allí mismo, había mentido sólo para no boicotear los sueños de Hermione y había muerto cada día desde entonces.

La verdad, doce años atrás había sido el más perfecto idiota enamorado que no sabe lo que hace hasta que es demasiado tarde.

---

– Sé que Hermione quiere estudiar _Derecho Muggle_ en Bélgica, Ron. Pero yo he sido enviado por cinco años a Tokio y tengo las manos amarradas. No puedo negarme. – dijo Harry, abatido.

– Desventajas de ser el _jefe–que–vivió_. – musitó Ron.

– Lo sé... Lo sé. –

La tarde estaba tibia y agradable. La nieve había cesado y ellos dos habían descubierto un bonito parque, mientras dejaban que sus pies los llevaran para poder charlar en paz. Había un asiento limpio justo al lado de un destartalado y joven abedul. Ambos se dejaron caer como si vinieran de atravesar un desierto. Harry se distrajo unos instantes observando a un hermoso búho castaño, hasta que Ron habló de nuevo:

– Pero, si es ella la que puede elegir... ¿Por qué no permites que te acompañe y, cuando tú hayas acabado, ella se va a Bélgica? –

– Primero, porque no es justo. Segundo, porque perdería la beca y, con ella, la posibilidad de convertirse en la directora del programa europeo sobre _Derecho Muggle_. Si sólo fuera la beca, no me importaría, tengo cómo solventar... Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que el dinero no es el punto. – corrigió a tiempo Harry.

El dinero siempre había sido un escollo insuperable para Ron y su numerosa y antigua y noble y pobretona familia de magos. Era un tema que él y Harry siempre habían evitado, incluso después de lo ocurrido con el Señor Obscuro en que Ron había tocado, por fin, el honor y la gloria eterna que había buscado desde el _Torneo de los Tres Magos_.

Ron palmeó la espalda de su amigo con afecto, tratando de darle el ánimo que ni él sentía.

– Esto es una encrucijada, amigo. Un acertijo que estoy seguro Hermione resolvería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, si tan sólo pudiésemos decírselo. –

– Pero no podemos... – suspiró Harry. Se recostó sobre el banco y perdió su mirada entre las ramas y el cielo; el abedul había perdido varias de sus plateadas hojas, pero seguía siendo hermoso y, más allá, el búho extendía sus hermosas alas y volaba, libre. Había un belleza dolorosa en el abedul y el búho. O, tal vez, sería que él estaba especialmente sensible ese día – No sé qué voy a hacer. –

Había repetido esa frase por lo menos unas cien veces ese año, pero siempre había sabido qué hacer. La mayor prueba de ello era que había vencido, siete meses atrás, a Voldemort y se había convertido en Jefe _Honorario_ de la División de Asalto de los Aurors. Ahora, lo enviaban a Tokio a terminar sus estudios y a especializarse en magia oriental avanzada. Y no podía decir que no. Y no podía llevar a la mujer que amaba consigo.

_¡Maldita sea!_

_La vida no es justa._

_Claro que no es justa la vida, Harry. Si la vida lo fuera, de verdad, jamás habrías perdido a tus padres, para empezar. Y Voldemort no hubiera existido. Y Hermione no sería tan hermosa. Y no te hubiera robado el corazón como lo hizo. Y no te hubieran enviado a Tokio. O ella no habría sido tan brillante y no tendría que ir a Bélgica... Pero tus padres murieron, Hermione es brillante (y sabes que si no fuera tal y como es, jamás la hubieras amado) y tú debes ir a Tokio y ella a Bélgica._

Su consciencia tenía el mal gusto de opinar justo cuando Harry menos lo deseaba, pero las pequeñas bofetadas que le daba le servían para poner los pies sobre la tierra. Esa noche no durmió. Ni la siguiente. Ni la siguiente. Fueron las tres noches más largas en la vida de Harry y los tres peores días en la División de Asalto.

Hasta que Harry encontró una solución. O creyó que la había encontrado.

Debería haber sabido que era una pésima idea en el momento en que decidió no contárselo a Ron porque el pelirrojo _no lo entendería_ y no lo apoyaría. Pero dejó pasar por alto ese detalle y llevó su plan a cabo esa misma noche, en plena Navidad, seis meses después de haber pedido la mano de Hermione.

---

Los recuerdos, en ese punto de la historia, eran demasiado dolorosos, pero Harry no podía dejar de revivirlos.

El paso de los años hace dos cosas con nuestros recuerdos...

O los desgasta y los borra.

O los cristaliza para siempre.

A Harry se los cristalizó con dolorosa precisión.

---

¡Dios!

Ella estaba tan hermosa. Tan radiante. Tan brillante.

Era su amada niña, la luz de sus ojos... Y esa noche la soltaría y él se quedaría en las tinieblas por amor a ella.

Caminaron mucho rato. Harry no quería detenerse, no quería que esa caminata acabara jamás. Pero, muchas horas después, cuando la nieve empezaba a caer sobre ellos, llegó el momento de detenerse. Y el curso de las cosas cambió para siempre.

No supo cómo, pero habían llegado al mismo lugar donde tres días antes él y Ron trataran de encontrar otra solución.

El abedul estaba cubierto de nieve y, de vez en cuando, la brisa invernal limpiaba algunas de sus ramas que brillaban brevemente con las luces del parque.

Parecía un árbol de navidad.

Parecía haberse adornado para ellos dos justo cuando él decidía acabar con la historia de amor.

La brisa agitaba los cabellos de Hermione que, en medio de aquel paisaje, se le antojó a Harry, parecía un ángel. Un ángel que no volvería a guiar su vida. Porque sabía que Hermione no lo perdonaría jamás.

No la abrazó como había planeado en un principio. Descubrió, en el momento en que tomó sus manos entre las de él, que si la abrazaba no tendría el valor de dejarla ir.

En realidad, nada salió como él lo había planeado. Había planeado decírselo con sutileza; explicarle que ambos estaban amarrados a sus estudios; decirle que él quería estar orgulloso de ella y que no le impediría crecer y lograr todas sus metas; demostrarle que hacía todo eso por amor a ella.

Pero, en lugar de la madura conversación de dos adultos que deben priorizar ciertos aspectos de su vida, tuvieron, primero, una pelea digna de niños de cinco años. Se gritaron muchas cosas, como él había visto que ella sólo gritaba a Ron y cómo sólo él le gritaba a Ron. Las lágrimas de Hermione rodaron dolorosas por sus mejillas enrojecidas por el coraje. Luego, el silencio. Más silencio. Entonces, ella trató de acercarse y de revertir el dolor, pero él la miró con frialdad e indiferencia y dijo la única cosa que era capaz de acabar con todo.

– Yo no te amo más. – sabía que se arrepentiría; ya se estaba arrepintiendo, de hecho, pero no podía retroceder – Tengo que deshacerme de ti ahora que puedo. Esto fue un sueño, Hermione, nada más. Y es hora que ambos despertemos de él. –

Hermione se petrificó en su lugar y su mirada se extravió. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si intentara recoger todas las lágrimas que luchaban por escapársele. Como si se estuviera repitiendo, del mismo modo en que hacía con las fórmulas de Snape, que no debía perder la compostura y la dignidad. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, Hermione tenía todas sus emociones bajo un perfecto y escalofriante control.

– Muy bien. Que así sea. – le dijo y, con toda la delicadeza e indiferencia del mundo, se quitó el anillo de su anular derecho y se lo devolvió a Harry.

Él no esperaba ese golpe. Parpadeó seguido los diez segundos que le tomó comprender el gesto de Hermione.

– ¡No! – exclamó sin aire, como si se hubiera desinflado de pronto – Es tuyo. –

– No lo necesito más. Tú me devolviste mi corazón, aunque era tuyo. Así mismo, yo te devuelvo tu anillo. –

El extendió la mano, temeroso de no poder soportar el peso del anillo. De pronto, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Hermione en cambio, tenía una pasmosa e insoportable serenidad. Depositó el anillo y se marchó.

Sin un abrazo.

Sin un adiós.

Sin una súplica.

Y los cielos saben que si ella hubiera volteado a verlo una vez, hubiera pedido una vez, se hubiera detenido sólo una vez, él hubiera desdicho cada una de sus palabras, hubiera mandado Tokio a una parte poco decente y se hubiera quedado a su lado por el resto de la vida de ambos.

---

Pero Hermione simplemente se había ido y, durante doce años, nunca más volvieron a encontrarse.

Harry había comprendido, en el instante en que ella le dio la espalda, que había cometido la estupidez más grande de su vida. Y doce años habían sido tiempo más que suficiente para castigarse por ello.

¿Por qué volvía, entonces, a buscarla si durante doce años aceptó mansamente el destino que él había elegido por los dos?

Porque Harry había comprendido, a lo largo de todos esos años, que su amor por Hermione también se había cristalizado y que la amaba a tal punto que todo lo que él necesitaba para ser feliz era saber que Hermione era feliz; más aún, él estaba preparado para encontrarse con que Hermione sí lo había olvidado y había seguido adelante; y él sería feliz por ella aun cuando estuviese casada con otro y tuviese hijos y él, Harry, apenas si fuese un mal recuerdo en su exitosa vida. Y por eso volvía. Para asegurarse, una última vez, de que ella realmente era feliz o él partiría a golpes la cara del maldito que la hubiera hecho sufrir.

Después de muchas súplicas y peregrinaciones de rodillas detrás de Ginny, había conseguido que la pelirroja le diera la dirección de Hermione.

Después de una semana de insomnio para él y de gritos para la Sección de Seguridad Europea de los Aurors, había reunido el valor para escribirle a Hermione y pedirle que se encontraran bajo el abedul donde todo había terminado.

Tres días más sin dormir y gritando como Vociferador, lo habían convencido de enviar la carta. Sólo después de enviar a Shlomo (Hedwig descansaba en paz desde hacía tres años), un bonito e inteligente búho castaño de manchas amarillas –regalo de quién sabe qué loca admiradora secreta que Harry había agradecido con toda sinceridad–, se dio cuenta de que no se había asegurado de que el abedul aún existiera. Ni siquiera sabía si el parque conservaba algún indicio de doce años atrás. Y, después, el temor de que Hermione no respondiera. Aquel día fue horrible para todos. Hasta que Shlomo llegó con la respuesta.

Hermione había dicho que sí.

---

Y allí estaba Harry, el día de Navidad, doce años después de haber arruinado la vida de ambos, esperando que el destino le diera la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo.

Se recostó en el banco de siempre y miró, después de tanto tiempo, las ramas del abedul; algunas de ellas aún conservaban las hermosas hojas plateadas. Se concentró en el blanquecino cielo a través del árbol. El mediodía estaba cerca. Hermione llegaría pronto.

No hizo más que pensarlo y ella estaba ahí, frente a él.

Pareció magia.

Ella estaba circunspecta a un metro de él. Y Harry comprendió que prepararse para ese momento había sido totalmente inútil, pues volver a verla fue como recibir una patada en su úlcera gástrica sin aviso.

Seguía siendo hermosa, aún más hermosa de lo que era doce años atrás; junto a la belleza natural, la belleza de su alma y de su intelecto habían fructificado y esa Hermione madura, valiente y brillante era todavía más hermosa que la joven que él recordara... ¿O sería que el tiempo había permitido que se engañara? No alcanzó a analizar el asunto, pues Hermione exigía su atención.

Por primera vez, ella hizo algo impredecible.

Caminó hacia Harry y lo besó con todo el amor del mundo. Y él respondió con desesperación, con lágrimas, con vergüenza y con amor. Porque la amaba. ¡Dios! La amaba tanto, que doce años le parecieron en ese momento un calvario insufrible. Nunca más tendría la fuerza de dejarla ir. Y el beso se rompió por la necesidad del aire. Y Hermione lo sorprendió de nuevo.

Ella retrocedió unos pasos y, mientras gruesas y rabiosas lágrimas caían por su semblante, lo abofeteó con toda la furia acumulada durante doce años. Fue una bofetada tremenda que casi lo mandó al suelo, bajo el abedul.

Él la miró estupefacto, intentando comprender lo que sucedía. No sabía si sorprenderse, si avergonzarse o si... No, no tenía derecho a enfadarse, le recordó su consciencia con crueldad.

– Te amo, Harry. Tanto o más que cuando rompiste mi corazón. Te he amado con rabia y hasta contra mi voluntad; he sentido el deseo de saberme el Avada Kedavra sólo para usarlo contigo. Pero, finalmente, el amor ha sido más fuerte que el dolor... Sé a qué vienes, Harry, porque vengo a lo mismo... Pero no te las ibas a llevar limpias. – le dijo. Y, por fin, las lágrimas cesaron. Y, por fin, sonrió. Era, de nuevo, la cálida Hermione de dieciocho años que lo miraba con toda la atención del mundo antes de que él lo arruinara todo – Esa bofetada es por todas las noches que me hiciste llorar. – agregó, mientras caminaba hacia él y acariciaba con suavidad la mejilla que había abofeteado momentos antes.

Harry la miró atentamente, como si no creyera que ella de verdad estaba allí. Como si temiera despertar.

– Te amo... ¡Dios mío! Te amo tanto, tanto, mi amada Hermione que creo que moriré si vuelvo a perderte... Fui un soberano idiota... Temí tanto que Shlomo no llegara o que lo corrieras en cuanto descubrieras que era mío. – le faltaron las palabras y le sobraron lágrimas. La abrazó con fuerza, como si quisiera meterla dentro de él para no perderla jamás.

Hermione sonrió al momento de oír el nombre del búho.

– Shlomo siempre ha sabido donde vivo, Harry. La noche que lo recibiste, ululó hasta que tuviste que soltarlo y creíste que era medio salvaje y que quería salir a cazar¿cierto? – consultó Hermione, con su típico aire de suficiencia.

– ¡Sí!... ¿Cómo sabes, mi hermosa brujita??? – preguntó él, mientras frotaba su nariz contra la de ella.

Hermione lo soltó y caminó hacia el abedul con cierta parsimoniosa serenidad.

– Es extraño..., ahora que lo pienso... Encontré a la madre de Shlomo aquí mismo, cinco meses después de que te fuiste; tenía un ala rota y decidí llevarla conmigo; ella aún me acompaña. Shlomo nació en casa, cuatro años después. No sé por qué, pero él siempre me recordaba a ti. Y, cuando Hedwig murió... Pensé que, ya que no querías que yo te cuidara, pues, que él podría hacerlo por mí... Siempre estuve pendiente de ti, aunque tú no sabías. Y supe, cuando dejaste de viajar y de acaparar más trabajo del que podías resolver, que, probablemente, habías decidido escuchar a tu corazón de nuevo. Tardaste un poco más de lo que yo esperaba... – rió ella – Pero estás aquí y es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. –

– Eso me recuerda que debo partirme la cara a golpes – rió él, mientras le cogía la mano con dulzura y la abrazaba de nuevo.

Sólo entonces, Harry supo, verdadera y radicalmente, que la vida, después de todo, siempre es justa.

**FIN**

* * *

Unos detalles antes de irme a _mimir_ :

1.- El famoso _Disclaimer:_ Los personajes no son míos, _bla, bla, bla_ (tampoco es que se los envidie a morir a la autora después de lo que les hizo con su **_"Sexta Abominación"_ ¬¬**).

2.- Este relato está dedicado a **Srita Granger**, integrante de mi amadísimo Foro (**_La Pareja del Fénix_**) como regalo de Navidad del último _Amigo Invisible_ que celebramos; espero que ella realmente lo haya disfrutado... y, bueno, también lo está a mi queridísimo **Jôsulel**, a quien he extrañado a morir en estas últimas semanas. Espero que vuelvas pronto, _Jôs_, me has hecho una falta enorme en este tiempo, en que me he mandado más de un soberano e imperdonable _pastelazo_.

3.- Contadme qué os ha parecido la historia¿sí???

Afectuosamente,

**_Abdell_**.


End file.
